The present invention relates to an assembling structure for assembling a fit-on spectacle frame with an original spectacle frame. The assembling structure enables the fit-on spectacle frame to fit with the spectacle frame in a unified appearance and structure. Also, the assembling structure is able to more firmly associate the fit-on spectacle frame with the spectacle frame without detachment even during dynamic action of a wearer.
It is known that a fit-on spectacle frame can be directly assembled with an original spectacle frame so as to expand the function of the spectacles. For example, a pair of sunglasses can be assembled with a pair of reading glasses. Such fit-on spectacle frame is detachably assembled with the original spectacle frame by means of various kinds structures. In a conventional assembling structure, the fit-on spectacle frame is detachably assembled with the original one by magnetic members. In such structure, each side of each corner piece of the spectacle frame is disposed with a cylindrical first magnetic member and each side of the fit-on spectacle frame is disposed with a stopper rod (extending arm) to be supported on top edge of the corner piece. The stopper rod is disposed with a second magnetic member corresponding to the first magnetic member. The first and second magnetic members can attract each other so as to detachably combine the original and fit-on spectacle frames with each other.
In the conventional assembling structure, the magnetic members are exposed outside, that is, when not assembled, the cylindrical first magnetic member and the second magnetic member can be easily found at specific portions of the spectacle frames. This leads to poor appearance of the spectacle frames.